


Compassion and Reliability

by terry3906



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kanji - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, i will sail on this lonely ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terry3906/pseuds/terry3906





	Compassion and Reliability

The first time he saw her  
He thought how cute she was  
And didn't know how he didn't notice her before

The first time he listened to her  
That was when he knew  
That looks were only her second greatest blessing

The first time she talked to him  
He knew he was in trouble  
But she was always prepared for trouble

"The 'yama' in Yamaguchi is the yama for mountain, right? 山  
You don't need to shine like the moon  
Or fly like a bird  
The mountain is always reliable and strong."

And he smiled.

The 'hito' in 'Hitoka' is the hito for compassion. 仁


End file.
